1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved freestanding ladder structure adapted to bridge an object, and more particularly to an improved freestanding ladder structure which is adapted to bridge the upstanding side wall structure of an aboveground swimming pool or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earlier forms of freestanding ladder structures are known, as typified by conventional step ladders and fence ladders, both of which are commonly made of wood or aluminum.
However, in some environments, a caustic element may attack the ladder material, one example of such caustic element being chlorine commonly used in swimming pools as a disinfectant and algicide.
One possible solution to this problem is to construct the ladder structure of a material not subject to chemical attack. Plastic affords a range of such material, however, material cost and strength become significant design considerations.